


Sweetheart

by CobaltBlues420 (orphan_account)



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, kitten play, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: Popee had found himself in the mirror world , again, but this time, only his mirror twin is there, and nobody else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eepop is confirmed a female by the creator of this series, and of course i'm all about that consensual sex, so here~
> 
> And feel free to request any story from any fandom, I will try my best to write it ! ^^;

"Jeez when will they  _ever_ come back!?" Popee groaned ad he was completely alone for a couple of days while Kedamono and Papi went to the city to get things.

He lied in his mildly dark tent with a dim lit lantern on his side of the cot; he was so impatient, he had done almost every solo performances that was in that book, but nobody else to take his anger out at.

The only person who he could take his anger out was his mirror self, or even himself. He shook his head at the though of throwing bombs at himself, or even throwing knifes at himself. He stood up from his comfy cot and left his tent, he marched towards the magical mirror that took him before.

He stepped into it, but forgot he fell from the sky in that world. He fell face first into the soft and scolding hot sand, he jolted up from the ground, he quickly dusted himself off and adjusted his aqua colored bag; his mirror twin was nowhere to be seen, they must've done the same thing.

The parallel circus was silent except for a somewhat light and a sweet moan, he looked around to find the source of this erotic noise. He looked in each tent except for a tent with fairy lights lit around the entrance. 

He walked up to it, the source must be coming from that tent he though to himself. He began to listen carefully, he heard the unknown moans cry out "F-...Fuck! I-i'm c-cummi-aahh!!" Popee's face heated up from it, he slowly opened the curtained entrance to reveal his mirror twin, completely nude, humping a pillow, surrounded by pillows.

The female twin yelped as she looked up in embarrassment, her face heated up to a light red color. She quickly covered her chest and her womanhood, Popee stared at her with a blanket expression. "So this is wh-" he was cut off by her finger over his mouth.

"Don't tell anybody you saw this" she said bluntly, she was clearly not in the mood to explain why she was doing such act on something she slept on/with. She uncovered her chest so she could get up; Popee blushed more as he just walked out of the tent and awaited for her. He sat down on the sandy ground in the shade, Eepop walked out with a aggrivated look on her face, she was completely dressed, her bunny hood was pulled down. She held up a bomb in her pawed-hand and a set of matches in one. 

"Give me a reason not to hurt you right now, pervert!" Eepop scowled at him, her tail swayed. Popee got up and dusted himself off again, he was clearly taller than her, but she was quite pissed at him for a good reason.

"Maybe you shouldn't masturbate when guests are here!" Popee replied, now embarrassed about being intimidated by some weak girl. His tail also swayed gently, "What brings  _you_ here?" She rudely interrupted. She dropped the matches and the bomb, her tail stopped swaying as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to visit, nobody's there in my world" popee responds, Eepop scrunched up her nose, she didn't believe him at all. "My tent, now" Eepop demanded as she walked in her tent, Popee followed her in. He sat down on one of the pillows as Eepop did the same, he looked at the upset performer, she was still aroused and needed it badly. "So..." Popee looked around the purple tent, Eepop whimpered a little as she looked over at her box full of cute things she had. She crawled over to it, she pulled out a set of purple cat ears with little gold/yellow ribbon bows on it along with a collar and leash.

Popee blushed a little as he looked at her ass, it was quite petite, but it was round and perfect, her wet womanhood dampened the crotch area of her costume. She returned to her spot with the stuff as she puts her kitten play gear on, she crawled over to Popee with the weakest smile along with a light purr.

"Meow?" She rubbed her head against Popee's chest, he sighed as he pets her. He didn't realize how much he could do to her, yank on her leash, strangle her with it, etc. He bit his lip as he got somewhat uncomfortable down there, he was getting hard over Eepop's innocent meows.

"So you wanna have sex?~" Eepop purrs, her tail formed into a heart. Popee sighed, "Yeah I guess, it beats being bored" he gently grabbed her leash, pulling her down to his crotch as he opened his legs a little. She gently unbuttoned the crotch area of his costume, to expose his erect member, he wasn't wearing underwear. 

She gave it a kiss, he bit his lip and tilted his head back in pleasure. He ungripped her leash as Eepop gently began to lick from the base to the tip. She gently pocked pressure at the base if his member as she slowly began to suck it. Her mouth felt amazing, she was like a desperate pre-teen who needed sex now. She looked up at him as he took more in, her tongue swirled around the middle shaft of his member. Popee grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head down more onto his member, she resisted the urge to gag. Saliva dripped down his member onto his balls, she purred gently as she bobbed her head up and down onto it, making slight choking sounds as she did so.

He moaned loudly, he didn't realize how loud he was being. He enjoyed every bit of this, watching Eepop lose air as she sucked him off, she loved the feeing of his member lodged in her throat. His precum oozed in her mouth, she quickly pulled her head up as a string of saliva and precum hung between her lips and his member. She gasped for some air, then went back down to continue ducking him off.

Popee gripped her hair ad he came in her mouth, the salty taste was overwhelming for Eepop, she quickly pulled her head back from his member, "Swallow" Popee commanded her. Of course she did swallow, but she didn't like the taste though; she got up and wiped her mouth off, then giving popee a kiss on his lips.

She looked down as she unbuttoned the lower buttons of her costume, she revealed her soft womanhood. She lied on her back in front of him, Popee got on top of her, his tail swayed as he positioned himself, he still don't know why he was doing this. He looked down as he gently inserted his member, Eepop whimpered a little, he felt so big inside her. He moaned loud as he thrusts inside her, Eepop whined cutely as she unbuttoned her upper part of her costume to reveal her breasts.

Each thrust felt so pleasurable for both of them, Eepop whimpered cutely as she gently rubbed her clit as he fucked her. Popee leaned down to kiss her neck, she whimpered as he did "H-harder p-pl-ea-aaahh!!" She squealed in pleasure as he did so.

She wrapped her legs around his waist ad he thrusts into her. He moaned loudly in pure pleasure, his member throbbed inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she was near climax, Popee went faster and harder as precum oozed inside her.

Eepop moaned loudly as she came, it oozed out a little. Popee moaned loudly too as he came inside her, his tail swayed gently as he quickly pulled out. They both panted as popee lied down next to her, now very exhausted. Both of them cuddled and fell asleep.


End file.
